


On The Dangers Of Combining Whisky & Slytherins

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, Spin the Bottle, Threesome - F/F/M, magical influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't sure the way Spin the Bottle is supposed to be played but this is probably not it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Dangers Of Combining Whisky & Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> A second drabble for Shy OF Reality and Humpathon 2014 from the prompt: "Boys & Girls of Harry's Year - spin the bottle: prefer non-canon pairings" And [This SFW Image](http://33.media.tumblr.com/b65d99af35272191b5907505ca8c7e6d/tumblr_nc3cvpsXzr1twf0v5o1_500.jpg)
> 
> For the headache of tagging this though. I have only myself to blame.

Spin the bottle had a lot to answer for Harry Potter thought as he cast a look around the carnage that had once been the 8th year’s common area. All the former Gryffindors seemed to be there as well as some of the ex-Slytherins and one or two people each that used to be Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs; anyone who hadn’t chickened out when game night had been suggested.

Harry suspected one of the former Slytherins had put some kind of curse on the whiskey bottle. Either that or it hadn’t been a good idea to drink the entire contents before using it for the game.

The bottle picked people at random but they never seemed to hesitate or balk at what the bottle decreed but went straight for it. Michael Corner and Susan Bones hadn’t come up for air from behind the sofa for a while now and even stranger: Terry and Mandy had fallen out last week but their tongues were sloppily playing with each other’s now. Nor did they seem to stop at kissing, Neville, of all people, had his hands up Pansy Parkinson’s top and Seamus’ were down Hannah Abbot’s knickers.

The bottle didn’t even play favourites when it came to sexuality. Hermione was flushed bright red but was making no attempt to stop Lavender kissing her or the buxom girl’s hands wandering wherever they wanted. Instead she just clutched fistfuls of Lavender’s frizzy black hair. And Dean seemed to have swallowed Draco Malfoy’s cock entirely. The blonde prat was slumped in an armchair, his fists clenched, insisting to Blaise Zabini that this didn’t make him gay even as Dean slurped enthusiastically. 

Blaise didn’t seem to be listening though. He had Ginny Weasley sitting in his lap: they were both fully clothed but that didn’t make it any better the way she was squirming in his lap. Grinding herself down on him as he showered kisses on her neck. 

Ron had made out best of all though. The bottle had settled exactly halfway between the Patil twins and they’d decided to share him. Padma’s tongue was in his mouth as all three of them lay entwined while Parvati’s tits were pushed against his back and her hands snaked around him. 

“Well? Another round then?” said the girl opposite to him. Harry had barely noticed Daphne Greengrass in his years at school and aside from her striking grey-blue eyes and blonde pixie cut it wasn’t hard to see why. She was rather reserved and plain faced.

Harry looked around. They were the only two left by the bottle.

“Doesn’t seem much point.”

“Oh but it’s the rules.” Daphne said and spun the bottle.

It pointed at him and the word seemed to come into sharp focus. He didn’t know how he could have thought of Daphne as plain. She crawled forward, her eyes shining in triumph as she pushed him onto his back and mounted him roughly.

He suddenly had a very good idea who’d charmed that bottle.

The next day, her plan became obvious. House Divisions were gone. All of 8th year was equal. Equally hung over and embarrassed at their debauchery… but equal nevertheless.


End file.
